twin want vensome
by XaccemFlare
Summary: A blonde boy has been invited to stay a week at a winter lodge by twin deviant boys. What awaits him? go and read it. Warning contains boy x boy x boy.


**Dedicating this story to my newest friend on fanfic. DyingOfTheLight43. He inspired to write this fanfic and helped alot in editing. Anyways enjoy. Warning I do not own or take credit for any characters. All copyrights belong to square enix and disney. Yaoi boy love below.**

* * *

"Why did I agree to this?" thinking to myself.

Here I am, heading to a winter cottage in the outback. All-expense paid with free food, room and beautiful scenery of the forest covering in snow. The catch here is the ones who invited me. It was the devil himself in twin form. Two muscle jock twins who had tormented me since grade school, asked for my forgiveness by treating me to a vacation courtesy of their new change.  
"Yeah, right? Bet they are planning to toss me out into the cold to be eaten alive by grizzly bears. Or tie me up outside at night," more ominous thoughts whizzed in.

Ughh, my stomach feels bad. The worst part about all this: the twins are rather hot stud. The jet charcoal man name was Vanitas. He was the leader of the twin. Whatever his command, the other obeyed. The other guy had a silver colour to his mane. His name was Remnant or Remy as I like to call him. He was a bit nicer to me, but he always listens to his older brother. Vanitas was born like 5 minutes ahead.

Anyways, I'm at the lodge setting my stuff to my room which turns out to be more of a dorm room. Each bed was a queen size. "How rich are these sexy assholes?" Dammit. Well spoiler alert, I have the hot's for them. Even if they made me fear my own shadow, I couldn't stop thinking what it would be like if they were nicer and like me. Like more than a friend. I feel like my manhood is slipping from me.

"Ven, come try out the hot tub," they were lying. It was more like a hot Jacuzzi; it was big enough to fit 20 people. I stood there with my towel on my waist completely stoked. It was very exotic to have a frosted window panel to see the landscape while enjoying the hot jet powered water easing your mind at bay. I was so self-absorb into the hot tub and winter wonderland that I forgot two others were in the pool.

"OH FUCK" Thinking to myself again. They didn't bother with any towel and were in full commando. Those chiselled six pack abs got me staring in stalkerish way. They both shared the same genes when I could see their erected ten inch meat logs rising from the bubbling waters. "OH Wait" why are they looking at me strangely, I peered down to not get their constant glare.

That didn't do any good when I noticed my own member was bulging. My pathetic four inch would probably have them laughing and calling my dick microscopic. I covered myself to hide the embarrassment.

"Oh Ven, don't be shy. We're all here to have a good time~," Vanitas was speaking to me in a very seductive way.  
"Why don't you sit closer to us," Remy suggested. More like enact as I had no say to the matter. They waded their way to both sides of me. They were entering very personal zone and my boner won't go down. "FUCK THE GODS" once more to myself.

A light slap to my butt got me jumping forward only to be redirected into Vanitas' chest. "I-uh I'm… huuggghh…" Remy's finger was grinding up to my butt crack and going deep into me. I tried to resist, but Vanitas trapped me with this tanned biceps. Damn, I feel like biting them to taste it. "Ohhhh… please Remy… Vani… don't…." I panted hard.

"Don't what? Don't show you a good time. Not likely. Step it up, lil' bro." Vanitas commanded his brother to size me up. His fingers invaded me and I gasped. Vanitas took this moment to lock my lips. I had always dream about Vanitas' lips interlocking into me, but never with his brother fingerbanging me. Oh my aching cock. Vanitas sensed my tension and made it worst. He rubbed his imposing erection to my pint size version.

"Does lil' Venny want to play with the big boys?" Since when did Remy acted like Vanitas. He was making fun my miniature penis. I felt a rod jamming into my anal entrance. It dug deep inside me. I muffled out a scream which converted into a sexual moan as Vanitas dominates my tongue. His ways were distracting me from the pain caused by Remy. The elder brother finally gave me a chance to breathe. I exasperated then panted for more air. Vanitas didn't waste time, he was wanking himself and I. The thrusting and pumping got more steady and rhythmic. I was about ready to lose it when Vanitas and Remy held my lithe frame up. They dragged our drench bodies to the dorm room.

They got out towels to dry our nude bodies. I felt a chilly breeze come past me. "Poor Venny, let's heat him up." Oh no, they were gonna finish the job with me. Now dragging me to Vanitas' bed, Vanitas got on his knees so my face met his harden member. Fuck, he wanted a blow job. He grabbed my head and forced me to open up. My mouth consumed his thick cock. I was happy there was no gag reflex. His organ fell into my back throat. I swished and swashed my tongue to sample every precum residue on his dick. It tasted like a bowl of salty sweets. I started bobbing my head back to give my all. Remy didn't want to be excluded and continued butt fucking me. Oh it was getting intense, I used my free limbs to stroke Vanitas' scrotum only to hear him moaned my name, "Urghh Ven….." His climax hit me. I pulled back to be covered in his warm creamy semen.

I must have felt like a whore, I wanted Remy to cum inside me. And he did, grunting from unloading his seed into me. I barely felt, but I could sense something leaking out of my sore butthole. I still had an aching erection. "Please, someone, I gotta…" The two flipped me onto my back. And they ferocious licked and sucked my erection like it was a melting popsicle. Remy was trying out my balls, vacuuming my left nutsack to his mouth. "Wahhhh….."I cried out. Vanitas' tongue teased me with flicks onto my slit. It was too much to bear. I shot up and the twin shared in my sperm fountain. I surprised them with my huge cum deposit.

"Mmmhmm, you've been holding out on us, Venny." Amber eyes gazed at me. Crimson eyes were giving me looks too, but stroked my hair instead.  
"Do you forgive us for being asshole, you sexy blonde?" Are they trying to flirt with me after taking away my virginity?  
"I dunno, how about cuddling me first? I'm freezing." My sassy attitude was the correct move as they sealed me between their raging hormone induced bodies. They were giving off so much heat, I was melting. I fell asleep from the exhaustion.

Next morning, the twins were still out cold. Probably from amazing orgy we had. Fuck, they spare no expense banging me all night. I felt kinda horny from last night and did a selfish act. I swapped my position and had my mouth and hands ready to suck and blow onto their dicks. I prayed I could get their huge cocks to squeeze their golden juice for me. And I kept on pumping until they jizzed all over my face. I felt tired again; using my tongue and hand to taste their delectable man syrup. I regret nothing from this trip. And this was just from one night; I still got a whole week of them.


End file.
